cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
A word of attention, Comrade. This article is about the USSR in the Red Alert 2 Storyverse. For the Tiberium-verse USSR, visit: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics "This is madness - THE SOVIETS ARE HELL-BENT ON TOTAL DESTRUCTION!" :Eva McKenna, explaining the Soviets true purpose: Destruction The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to conquer Europe during Great World War II, Great World War III and the real World War III. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the first two conflicts. The outcome of the real World War III is of yet unknown - but the three perspectives showed three seperate fates for the Union, its own perspective seeing its victory. Although, seeing as the game suggests that the player follow the Soviet campaign first to get acquainted with the storyline, the Soviet outcome of Communist global domination seems the most likely to be canon. Of course, none of the three could be canon. Offical Fact Sheet Head of State *'Before GWWII': Lenin *'During GWWII': Joseph Stalin *'During GWIII':Premier Alexander Romanov *'During WWIII':Premier Cherdenko Ideology *'GWWII': It came to Stalin in a series of dreams. The birthright of the Soviet Empire was nothing less than conquering the entire globe. Stalin saw his own role in this as the greatest leader of all times who would conquer the spirit and dominate the actions of every Soviet citizen. *'GWIII': Enraged from his memories of the Second World War, Premier Romanov was driven to get his revenge aginst the United States and return Mother Russia to its former glory. *'WWIII': After its defeat in Great World War III, the USSR plunged into turmoil. The Soviets go back in time to eliminate Einstein and are once again trying to take over the world. The Soviet Union in WWIII is an aggressive republic with the ultimate aim of uniting the world under Communism. Base of Operations *'GWWII':Entire Eurasian peninsula. Command posts identified in Moscow, Kiev, Stalingrad, Khartoum and Da Nang. *'GWWIII': Residence of the Premier and centre of power in Moscow, Russia. Key military installations identified in Cuba, Poland, Mexico, Iraq and Libya. Key bases during the invasion of the United States included Washington DC, St. Louis, San Francisco, and Chicago. *'WWIII': Capital city at RA2:Moscow, Russia. Key military installations identified at Vladivostok (naval base), Vorkuta (naval base), Odessa, Leningrad and Krasna-45 (launch facility). The Union maintained bases globally, including in RA2:Cuba, on Easter Island, and in conquered European territories. Military strength *'GWII': Enlisted forces exceeded 14 million. Non-regular forces, like police and NKVD (KGB), about 7 million. *'GWWIII': Exact values unknown, the Soviet forces have substantial military air, sea and land power backed by psychics, mind-controlled people, and forces from Soviet-friendly states. Also Dreadnoughts and Apocalypse Tanks are the most feared vehicles in their arsenal. *'WWIII': Time Travel made things worse. The same old GWWIII weapons, including the dreaded Apocalypse Tanks, were still there along with the MiGs, Dreadnoughts and the Terror Drones - including some new additions, such as the Hammer Tank, the Sickle Anti-Infantry Walker, and the Stingray. Economic strength *'GWWII': Considerable operating assets believed to have exceeded 486.2 billion Swiss Francs. Exact values unknown due to closed nature of Soviet system as well as lack of free-enterprise system. *'GWWIII': Current Economic strength is unknown ue to closed nature of Soviet system as well as lack of free-enterprise system. *'WWIII': Considerable financial assets considering the scale of Soviet operations. Political strength *'GWII': Since every person in the Soviet Union had to be a member of the Communist Party, an incredible agent network of over 200 million citizens had infiltrated the governments of most Pan Africa, Pan India and Pan Asian countries with suspected strongholds in Mexico City and Vancouver. *'GWIII': Through the World Socialist Alliance and their allies, the Soviet Union had a vast global network and influence in the developing world. *'WWIII': Cherdenko and Krukov Affiliations *'GWII': World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League, Freedom Consortium. *'GWIII':World Socialist Alliance, Cuba, Iraq, Libya. *'WWIII': Allies(Betrayed them) History Early History The USSR was established from the ashes of the former Russian Empire in 1922, after a long period of revolution and civil war. In 1917, the imperial government collapsed, and replaced by a Provisional Government. However, Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks (the "Majority") soon seized power. After the Russian Civil War, the Bolsheviks were in control of Russia and formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The Communist Party began to change their nation's society and economy based on their ideas. Lenin died in 1924, 2 years after the USSR's establishment, and through political maneuvering, left Stalin as the leader of the USSR. Interestingly, in 1928, Stalin was against a worldwide socialist revolution, preferring to focus Communist ideas in Russia - his so-called "Socialism in One Country". During the 1930s, Stalin changed the USSR into a totalitarian police state, while developing a powerful industrial economy. However, millions of people - including the "Old Bolsheviks" - died in Stalin's purges, in gulags, or in attempts at changing the Soviet economy. Technological development began to increase greatly since the last Great War. There were strides in many fields of science and technology. The least of which was the Soviet Army's own armoured and air force. Great World War II Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1953. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards imperialism and building up his military might. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. During the conflict, although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by their mortal enemies: the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. Inter-war Years With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the Great World War II with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR in the Great World War 2. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against the Allies. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of Second World Countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Great World War III During the Great World III the Soviets invaded the United States from all directions. Later on, Romanov used his advisor Yuri to build a Psychic beacon to take control of the President and General Carville. The Soviets also placed weapons on the border with Europe, to try to keep them out of the war. When General Vladimir destroyed Chicago with a full-scale nuclear ICBM, these weapons, which were already placed on the Polish border with Germany, became a threat to the nations of Europe. Agent Tanya destroyed the nuclear missile silos. When Einstein built the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. Psychic Dominator Disaster After their defeat in the Great World War III and Romanov prisoned in the Tower of London, his old Advisor, Yuri, broadcasted to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Soviets attempted to steal the Allied Time Machine, but only the Blueprints were captured, because the Allied guards defend the Machine too well against the attacks of the Soviet Commando Boris. So, traveling back in time, they warn Romanov of Yuri's threat and began to destroy his Bases. The Soviet Union defeated and withdrew from the United States, they signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination. Recent Intel (World War III) "Come Comrade General... '''A NEW WORLD ORDER AWAITS.'" :Cherdenko to General Krukov, before Einstein's erasure Recent intel reports have reported that the USSR is on the verge of collapse, with Soviet leaders becoming desperate. Rumors circulate that the USSR are attempting time travel to return Russia to its former glory. They are confirmed by the moment the Soviets remove Einstein from the timeline - however, by the time they returned to their present, they are shocked to see the Allies still being there, and to make their already bad situation worse, they have to deal with their new, technologically superior, anime-influenced Pacific enemy: the Empire of the Rising Sun. What's worse for the Union, one thing's obvious: no Eistein, no Nuclear weapons. The Soviets were left choiceless but to do one thing. Win this War for the sake of the Union or die trying. The Soviet Revolution In the Soviet Perspective, Cherdenko first sends the newly appointed Soviet Commander to defend Leningrad from the Imperial siege. After that battle, Dasha informed General Krukov and the commander that the Imperial strike force were heading to Moscow and are near Krasna 45, where Krukov suggested that the commander should to use this facility against them. As the Soviets expelled the Imperials almost completely from USSR territory, the Soviets needed their Navy in order to win this war, to this end, Cherdenko ordered the commander to recapture Vladivostok from the Imperial Forces, despite Krukov's objections. As Ackerman was elected President of the United States, he decleared that the United States will bring reinforcments and funds to the Allies. Cherdenko orders the commander and General Krukov to invade the Allied Geneva Command Center before the American reinforcements arrive. After conquering Europe and capturing the Allied Mykanos Reserach Center, the Allies' only hold in Europe is Iceland. There, the commander and Krukov were sent, after declaring that Krukov tried to assassinate him, Cherdenko ordered the commander to take care of him. After that, the commander was promoted and was order to invade Japan and killing Emperor Yoshiro in order to put an end to the Empire of the Rising Sun - but before the commander go to the mission he received transmision from Zelinnsky that he told the commander the truth about the time travel - and that Cherdenko wasn't supposed to be the premier. Cherdenko orders the commander to sign a peace treaty with the Allies as a cover to assassinate their supreme general Bingham. After taking care of the Allies, Cherdenko told the Commander that he is no longer useful to him and claimed he become a threat for him since he knew about the altered timeline - therefore, he tried and failed to kill the Commander, the cost: his own life. After the attempted assassination, the Commander destroys Cherdenko's volcano-fortress, presumably killing him. Having dealt with Cherdenko, the commander executes a final attack on New York in order to force the Allies to surrender by destroying their symbol: the Statue of Liberty. The end of WWIII saw the Commander becoming the next Premier of the Soviet Union, and by extension, the known world. If they win the War, their future will be bright: the Commander that assassinated Yoshiro will rule earth and rebuild the Statue of Liberty with a statue of Lenin, the Commander becomes Premier and New York gets renamed Commandersgrad. If they lose, it can very well mean the end of the Union: the Empire of the Rising Sun fufill their divine destiny or the Allies capture the USSR leaders and will be sentenced to life in Cryo-Prison. Uprising It is Possible the Union survived the events of The Moon Shall Never Have Them. Power Struggles "Wait - what's going on? They're fighting each other?!" :Allied Peacekeeper, observing Soviet infighting Having a long history of treachery, power-hungry leaders, blackmail, infighting and treason, the Soviet Union always betray one another in time and have a history of power struggles, Stalin's Great Purge being the most notable, often resulting in a bloody end. The examples are as follows: *Starting with GWWII, the USSR in mission Brothers in Arms had to eliminate two traitors defected to the Allies, named the Motolov Brothers. *Many Soviet Villages were slaughtered, much because of the citizens were oppressed by and have rebelled against Stalin. *Stalin killed Gradenko and Kukov for various reasons and after the Soviet Perspective of GWII is complete, both Nadia and Stalin died, leaving only "Kane" alive to declare the Commander Chairman of the USSR. *The Soviets introduce Shock Troopers in Operation "Shock Therapy" to deal with a village that had induced anti-Stalin rebellion. *In Operation "Deus ex Machina", the Soviets had to kill Volkov after he went out of control killing both Allies and Soviets. *The Soviet GWWII Commander sent Yak-9s after a rebelling village that dared to defect. *Vladimir Kosygin (RA Universe) defected to the Allies because he realized Stalin is endangering the world with nuclear weapons. *In an incident codenamed "Situation Critical", where a rogue Soviet group gone off with an out of control nuclear weapon, the Soviet Cyborg Volkov, a Scientist, 4 Missile Subs and 4 Regular Subs had to stop them. *In an incident codenamed "Grunyev Revolution", the USSR had to deal with heavy weapons-armed rebels that also had the guts to fight Stalin's Elite Guard. *In GWIII and the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri and Vladamir, due to mainly treacherous reasons, had to be executed. *In the USSR perspective of WWIII, Cherdenko wants Krukov killed for treason, and later on realized his own Commander was too powerful much due to the elimination of both the Empire and the Allies, and ordered his Apocalypse and Tesla Tanks to dispose of him and Zhana. An Allied Soldier witnessed the Soviets battling each other and queried "Wait - what's going on? They're fighting each other?!". Giles ridiculed the Commander of the fact the USSR can't tell the difference between ally and enemy. Zhana also saw the infighting, and commented "Brother against brother! May we put an end to this madness quickly?" The Commander answered it in the only way a Soviet knows how: lethal force. *One more time, the USSR abandoned the Allies on the Tokyo assault and attempt to secretly attack the undefended Allied cities or assassinate Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji. *It is worth noting that the Allies also did betray each other - only once, and that's when they had to prevent President Howard T. Ackerman from carrying out his attack on the Soviet capital, Moscow, in the incident called Operation "A Monument to Madness". *Due to heavy loyalty according to the code of the samurai, the Empire of the Rising Sun, including Crown Prince Tatsu, Suki, Shinzo, Kenji, Naomi and Emperor Yoshiro, were lucky not to betray one another. They all would have committed seppuku (suicide), should they did. *There was, however, only one to dare betray the Empire: "Yuriko Omega". Rumored reasons of her betrayal involves her being the subject to the Empire's alleged cloning. *Shinzo and Kenji are rumored to betray Tatsu and the Allies. Soviet Affiliates "You thugs cannot even tell who is on your own team." :Allied General Giles, making fun out of the Soviet infighting Prior to the Great World War III, the USSR began to closely affiliate itself with several nations. Cuba, being a Communist nation as well as its strategic location to the United States, was a natural choice. Libya and Iraq also became closely affiliated, for various reasons. As such, the USSR began to send military aid to these nations. With Soviet training and equipment, Cuba, Iraq, and Libya eventually developed powerful military forces. Because of Russia's sponsorship, these states used the standard Soviet designations for their units. In addition, each state also had developed exclusive units for their armed forces. In WWIII, they one time helped the Allies to fight off the Imperials in a joint strike on Japan, but betrayed them once more, having made aware of President Howard T. Ackerman's plan to destroy them with the Rushmore Superweapon. Also Giles laugh at them because they killed Krukov and the Premier tries to kill the WWIII Soviet Commander. Military Doctrine The ranks of the Soviet Army ranged from AK-47-equipped conscripts who are eager to fight for the cause of Communism but have little training, to battle-hungry, seasoned troopers, armed with some of the most destructive weapons ever made. The Soviet Military Doctrine revolved around the concept of superior firepower, relying primarily on heavy armour divisions. The slow-moving nature of the juggernaut that is the Soviet military machine is compensated by the raw strength and durability of Soviet units. During Great World War II, on land, Soviet power is supreme. Their basic tanks were always more durable and packed more firepower than Allied armor, their heavy tanks being able to take on the vastly inferior M2 Bradleys and M1 Abrams one on one and win. They also developed super heavy tanks such as the Mammoth Tanks and the Super tank. The Soviet war machine always had more powerful, albeit slower vehicles. This initially gave the Soviet Union the upper hand, but was eventually defeated by Allied superior technology, maneuverability and numbers. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. In the interwar years, the Allies forced the USSR to significantly reduce its military, barring production of MiGs, among other things. The Soviets had to make up for this by developing Kirovs and Apocalypse Tanks and resorting to alternate resources such as Psionics. The Soviets also spent this time reforming their Navy, which in GWWII consisted primarily of submarines, but by GWWIII had became a true rival of the once-dominant Allied Navy. The Soviets can now challenge the Allies at sea with their Dreadnoughts. The core forces still remained true to the Soviet military doctrine - powerful and deadly, but slower and expensive, such as the Rhino Tank. Examples of classic Soviet weapons include the Apocalypse Tank and Tesla Technology. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets developed new means of waging war to counter Allied experimentation with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also bulked their Air Force, deploying the Siege Chopper, a lightly armoured helicopter armed with a machine gun and able to deploy into a fixed 155mm cannon and the upgraded MiG and Spy Plane. In WWIII, the Soviet Military had undergone a through overhaul. The USSR continues to field the Apocalypse Tank, as well as the dreaded Dreadnoughts, Kirov and the Tesla Coil. The Soviets have developed new technologies as well, such as Stingrays and Bullfrogs. The Soviet Navy has been reformed, with Akula submarines replacing the Typhoon Attack Submarine. It is the Soviet Air Force however which has gone through the most dramatic development. MiGs have been redesigned and used as quick interceptors while the feared Twinblade provide close ground support. Soviet tactics however, remain largely the same - charge straight into battle and crush any opposition with superior firepower. Soviet units remained slower and less technologically sophisticated than their Allied or Imperial counterparts. As a result of Einstein's disappearance, however, the USSR has lost their Nuclear arsenal. The Vacuum Imploder was created to remedy that disadvantage. The USSR had expanded their space arsenal to rival the Allies with the infamous Magnetic Satellite and Orbital Drop. Numerous support powers are at a Soviet commander's disposal, such as the Desolator Airstrikes and the aforementioned space-based weaponry. Technology Level With its long history of Indistrial strength, the help of Soviet scientists and technicians, and the preparation for battles, the Soviet Union has its advanced technology to match the Allies. *Heavy Tanks: the result of superior Soviet Steel production. *Robotics: Terror Drones *Psionics: the Soviet Technology developed by Yuri, the advisor of Soviet leader who survived the Great World War II - but later cancelled since the betrayal of Yuri. *Tesla technology: invented later in Great World War II. *Submarines *Long range rocket attack: developed in series from V2 to V4. *RA2:Space technology: developed very far since the disappearance of Albert Einstein and expansion of Soviet power in Real World War III. In the war, Soviet Space technology was also researched for use in the battle, results in Magnetic Satellite force and more accurate position of dropping decayed satellites. *Destructive Chemicals: Desolator infantry or Desolator Airstrike support weapon. *Air force: Soviet was superior in Air Force since Great World War II. MiGs was an example of Soviet Air Force technology and it has progressive development while many battles engaged with Migs. *Vacuum Imploder: is a mass destructive weapon that Soviet uses as its main superweapon. *Nuclear Technology: Used in mass power production for Soviet industry and military. The Soviet known main superweapon is Atomic bomb used before its defeat in Great World War III. However, there was no evidence about Nuclear Technology in Real World War III *Flak Weapons: The main continued Anti Air weapon of Soviet. Russia's Areas of Interest *Moscow: The capital of Russia and the Soviet Union HQ. The Kremlin, a fortress complex in the centre of the city, is the residence of the Premiers and the home of the Soviet government. The Allies invaded this city via the Chronosphere and had defeated Romanov's Black Guard there during Great World War III. During World War III, the Imperial Shogun Executioner leveled that place once in a display of power and counter-application of Soviet Tesla technology. The Imperials can control the full Soviet arsenal, if they happen to capture the VIP Bunkers. Ackerman has made a failed attempt to destroy this Capital with his Mount Rushmore superweapon. *Leningrad: This city, named in honor of V.I. Lenin, was scene to many a conflict. Natasha had to fend off Kenji's attack on some sort of unidentified fort here. The Allies also had to stop Cherdenko from escaping into space at Leningrad via blowing up the Shuttle before it launches. Rumor has that Natasha was born here. *Dark Horseman: site of a nuclear facility. *Siberia: Unknown intel about this place possible mentioned by the Allies. *Ural Mountains: The research facility and factory of the USSR's early Apocalypse Tanks. The Soviets fended off the allied Chrono attacks here. *Vladivostok: During GWWIII the soviet commander fended off a Korean attack. In WWIII Zhana and the Soviet Commander recaptured this harbor from Imperial hands with two Dreadnoughts and Stingrays. *Stalingrad: This city was named in honor of the Soviet Union's GWWII leader, Joseph Stalin. Kenji and the Imperials had to escort 10 Sudden transports through this city while they demolish statues to demoralise the defenders. The Mecha Tengu made an impressive combat debut here. *Soviet Space Stations: Cherdenko said he is escaping there after his defeat by the Allies but failed. Recon intel has yet to uncover more about these stations, other than the fact they are the culmination of Soviet space technology research. *Krasna-45: Natasha and the Soviets had to deal with the Imperials here posing as carnies. *Vorkuta: Here, the Empire's Imperial Army drew their first blood by destroying Oleg's Tesla Tanks and the Soviet Navy in a surprise assault on New Years Eve. *Soviet Villages: In GWWII some Soviet villagers show dissent towards Stalin's regime. They were slaughtered on his orders. *Prison Camps: Also known as "gulags", the Soviet Union maintained a large network of prison camps in various inhospitable, underdeveloped corners of the country. "Enemies of the People" are "encouraged" to reform themselves and work for the cause of Communism while being incarcerated. During GWWII Tanya Adams was captured and placed in one of these hellish locations but was later liberated. List of Companies Here are a list of Companies that build up Russias Military. Arkhangelsk Tank Plant Citizens Shipyard Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp. Krasna Aerospace Kazminov Design Bureau Vodnik Rocket Arsenal Soviet Leadership During Great World War II *Joseph Stalin *Gradenko *Kukov *Nadia *Stalin's Advisor During Great World War III *Premier Alexander Romanov *Advisor Yuri *General Vladimir During World War III * Premier Cherdenko: The new Premier that killed Einstein resulting he gets frozen in Cryo Prison or killed by the Soviets or Imperials. * Natasha: She is the sniper that deals with the most dangerous foes. * Dr. Gregor Zelinsky: Scientist that did not like Time travel * General Krukov: General of two timelines * Dasha: same as Eva only she is with the Soviets. * Oleg: the Tank general that uses alot of infamous Soviet Tanks. * Zhana: Arch rival of Giles because she uses alot of aircraft. * Moskvin: A Young commander that help brought the fall of the Allies and the Empire. Behind the scenes The USSR is similar to the Tiberium-Universe GDI, mainly due to their preference of brute-force tactics and heavy weaponry, such as their iconic Apocalypse Tank. The only difference, however, is that the Soviets exactly share the nature of the Brotherhood of Nod: their red color scheme and shifting balance of power, caused by betrayal. Per everytime a Commander completes the Soviet perspectives of all eras, the subject will become premier of the world, Zofia of GWWIII and Dasha of WWIII declaring him the Premier. Here are examples: *Red Alert 1: Stalin dies from poisonous tea, Nadia responsible for it, and the last surviving Advisor (presumed "Kane") made him Dictator. *Red Alert 2: Zofia told the Commander if he destroys the Chronosphere he will become Premier. *Red Alert 3: Dasha told the Commander if he destroys the Statue of Liberty he will become Premier. Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 2 Countries